vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheren (Pokémon)
|-|Black/White 1= |-|Black/White 2= Summary Cheren, "The one who seeks the right path" is a main character in Pokémon Black/White and its sequel, Pokémon Black/White 2. Cheren, Bianca and Hilbert all went off on their Pokémon journey on the same day and thus their individual journeys intersected quite often, with Cheren occasionally finding himself duking it out with Hilbert and fighting by his side against Team Plasma. Though Cheren sometimes comes off as cold and distant, he's actually a good hearted and very honest person who seeks to do the right thing. He is also very smart and knowledgeable about Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-A | At least 8-A | Low 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B | 7-A | High 7-A | At least 6-C | Low 7-B | High 6-C Name: Cheren Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: 12 (Black/White) | 14 (Black 2/White 2) Classification: Pokémon Trainer | Gym Leader in Black/White 2 Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Statistics Reduction on the Starter | Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation on the Starter, Power Mimicry Purrloin | Statistics Amplification on the Starter, Sand Manipulation Purrloin | Flight, Air Manipulation, Healing Pidove, Absorption, Martial Arts, Poison Manipulation on the Starter, Darkness Manipulation and Pan-line | Forcefield Creation Tranquill, Earth Manipulation, Sleep Inducement on the Starter | Same | Same | Shadow Manipulation, Stat Amping, Attack Stealing Liepard, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Stat Amping, Unfezant, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Stat Amping Gigalith, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Stat Amping and Nerfing Haxorus, Rock Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation on the Starter | Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation and Lillipup, Flight, Statistics Reduction Pidove | Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Stat Amping and Nerfing, Martial Arts Stoutland, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Psychic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation, Healing, Stat Amping Porygon-Z, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation Castform, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Martial Arts Lickilicky, Stat Amping and Nerfing, Berserk Mode Bouffalant Attack Potency: Street level | Multi-City Block level+ (His initial starter should be around this level) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Weaker than Cilan, Chili and Cress) | Small City level (Comparable to Cilan, Chili and Cress) | City level (Stronger than Lenora) | At least City level (Stronger than Burgh) | Mountain level (Stronger than Skyla) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Drayden and Iris) | At least Island level (Stronger than N and Ghetsis) | Small City level (Not too far behind Roxie) | Large Island level (Comparable to the others Gym Leaders) Speed: Peak Human | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Burgh) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Elesa) | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 5 | At least Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 50 | Class 50 | Class 100 | Class 100 | At least Class G (Superior to trainers like Marshal) | Class 50 | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | Small City Class | City Class | At least City Class | Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Island Class | Small City Class (Not too far behind Roxie) | Large Island Class (Comparable to the others Gym Leaders) Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level+ | At least Multi-City Block level+ | Small City level (As durable to Cilan, Chili and Cress) | City level | At least City level | Mountain level | Large Mountain level (More durable than Drayden and Iris) | At least Island level | Small City level | Large Island level (As durable to the others Gym Leaders) Stamina: High | Very high for his team. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of meters with a stat reduction move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs and other things he character usually uses, or carries with him. | His Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Gifted (Established from the get go to be a very intelligent and logical trainer, especially for his age, even before he went out on his quest. As he traveled across Unova, he had an even and friendly rivalry with Hilbert, though he was ultimately the weaker of the two trainers. Despite this, Cheren managed to beat the Unova league around the same time Hilbert did and proved himself to be a worthy rival in the end. Two years after the ordeal, Cheren became the Gym Leader of Aspertia city) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies on the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of his various Pokémon and their learnsets can be viewed here. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (1st Battle) | Pokémon Team (2nd Battle) | Pokémon Team (3rd Battle) | Pokémon Team (4th Battle) | Pokémon Team (5th Battle) | Pokémon Team (Route 5) | Pokémon Team (6th Battle) | Pokémon Team (7th Battle) | Pokémon Team (8th Battle) | Pokémon Team (Gym Battle) | Pokémon Team (World Leaders Tournament) Pokémon Teams Black and White (End Game) 510LiepardCheren.png|Liepard, The Cruel Pokémon. 768px-612Haxorus.png|Haxorus, The Axe Jaw Pokémon. Gigalith.png|Gigalith, The Compressed Pokémon. 521Unfezant.png|Unfezant, The Proud Pokémon. World Tournament 768px-508Stoutland.png|Stoutland, The Big-Hearted Pokémon. Porygon-z.png|Porygon-Z, The Virtual Pokémon. Cinccino.png|Cinccino, The Scarf Pokémon. 626Bouffalant.png|Bouffalant, The Bash Buffalo Pokémon. 351Castform.png|Castform, The Weather Pokémon. 463Lickilicky.png|Lickilicky, The Licking Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gym Leaders Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Teenagers Category:Nintendo Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sand Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Rage Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6